1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a livestock feeder, and, more specifically, to an adjustable livestock feeder which substantially prevents trampling of the feed while allowing livestock access to the feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide circular feeders for cylindrical bales of hay such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,609. Such feeders typically comprise a circular wall of steel bars. A cylindrical bale is placed within the feeder, and the bars provide slots through which an animal places its head to access the hay.
Such feeders work relatively well to feed cattle and prevent feed from being trampled upon. Once a substantial portion of the bale has been eaten, however, it is often difficult for animals to access the interior portions of the bale. While prior art devices are designed to allow an animal to push the entire structure to access the interior portion of the bale, such structures are often difficult to move. The size and bulk of these prior art feeders makes it difficult for smaller or weaker animals to access the interior of the bale.
An additional drawback associated with these prior art devices is the difficulty in manipulating such livestock feeders and moving them from one place to another. The structures are typically rigid, heavy and large, making them cumbersome to transport.
The difficulties in the prior art discussed here and above are substantially eliminated by the present invention.